My Lover My Brother
by JarryBrewtinez
Summary: Read to find out what happens with the new found love life of Justin and Max.


The door slowly opens making the slightest bit of a squeak, waking Justin from his wonderful dreaming. He sits up, "Anyone there?" he carefully reaches over turning on the light, revealing his younger brother, Max standing just inside the doorway, shivering a bit in his bright pink boxers. "Max? What are you doing up? And why are you in here?"

"To be honest, I wanted a good cuddle but I don't wanna go in by mom and dad and especially not Alex so I came in by you, my loving and caring brother," Max admits.

Justin sighs a bit, "Come here," he pats the open area besides him, closest to the wall. Max brightens, closing the door behind him, quickly crawling in over his brother. Justin rolls his eyes, turning off the light, laying down facing Max, who instantly snuggles into his chest. Justin pulls the covers up as they both drift off to sleep.

Beep Beep goes the alarm clock. Justin groans reaching over hitting the snooze button. Max moves a bit against Justin's warm chest, "Justin?"

"Hmm?" Justin tightens his grip around him.

"Thank you," Max traces his finger over Justin's abs.

"You're welcome. Max it isn't that big of a deal," Justin runs his fingers through Max's thick curly hair.

"But the dream you had sounded nice," Max smirks.

"What dream?" Justin groans.

"You kept talking about sex things and you said fuck a lot. Oh and I remember hearing exactly, 'I'm-I'm gonna... CUM! Fuck!" Max looks over at Justin.

"I did not!" Justin instantly remarks.

"Yes you did," Max sits up.

"Shut up!" Justin sits up swinging his feet out of bed. Max's breath hitches watching his brother's muscles, as Justin stretches reaching his arms in the air, "Kay, Max?" Justin turns to look at him.

"Yeah," Max blushes a bit.

"Sure?" Justin stands up, fully turning around facing the bed.

"Mhm," Max looks up at him.

"Okay. Help me find meh-" Justin gets cut off as his boxers get ripped down and a set of lips hungarily taking in his 8 and 1/2 cock. "What the hell Max?!" he scream whispers pushing Max back. Max whimpers a bit grabbing Justin's hips, desperately not wanting to let go. Justin groans slowly beginning to enjoy it. "Oh, Jeez Max!" Justin guides Max up and down his cock.

Theresa, their mother knocks on the door, "Justin? Is Max with you?"

Justin instantly pushes Max away pulling up his boxers, "Yeah he is!"

"Both of you should be getting ready," she tells them.

"Okay," Justin looks over at Max. Max whines sitting back up. "It felt great," Justin walks over pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Max moans instantly responding. Justin pulls away, "Let's go shower."

"M'kay," Max stands up grabbing Justin's arm.

Justin grins helping Max steady himself, "Your mouth is awake today but not the rest of you."

"You're funny. Just wait and see," Max releases his grip walking out towards his room. Justin goes over, finding a pair of black faded skinny jeans, a light and dark blue plaid button up with a white plain t-shirt for underneath, and heads to the bathroom. Max is already in with the door partially closed. Justin pushes the door open a little further before walking in and quickly closing and locking the door behind himself. "Come to join the fun?" Max smirks.

"Of course," Justin sets his clothes on the counter slipping his boxers off. Max blushes before slipping off his bright pink ones, revealing his only but 6 inch.

"Cute," Justin smirks, getting the shower, "Come on."

"Cute?" Max squeals getting in. "Yes cute," Justin pulls him in. Max instantly sits on the floor on his knees, as he begins sucking desperately again on Justin. Justin groans, "Fuck, Max." Max continues sucking, to Justin's thrusts, till Justin suddenly stands him up pressing sloppy kisses to his bright pink lips. Max moans slipping his arms around Justin's neck. Their crotches pressed together. Justin holds Max's hips as their tongues battle for dominance. They pull apart in need of air, when Justin spins Max around, dropping onto his knees, "So perky," he pulls Max under the running water, holding tight to his hips. He leans in licking Max's perky hole.

"Fuck! Justin! Again!" Max groans. Justin slowly begins to tongue fuck him. "FUCK!" Max grips onto Justin's hands. Justin pulls out standing up lining his hard to Max's hole. Max leans a head.

"Ready?" Justin holds still, watching as Max nods. Justin slowly pushes in getting a grunted moan in response. He slowly pushes all the way in giving Max a second to get used to the tight feeling before he begins to thrust pounding his thighs against Max's bum. Justin hits Max's prostate just right each time.

"Fuck Justin! I'm gonna- FUCK! I'm gonna CUM!" Max screeches, releasing his load as Justin pulls out doing the same.

"Fuuuuck!" Justin groans, "We gotta hurry up."

"I don't wanna," Max whines snuggling into Justin's chest.

"We have to," Justin begins to massage shampoo into Max's hair. Max moans relaxing against Justin.

Thump Thump someone knocks on the door. "Occupied!" Justin calls out.

"You've been in there forever!" Alex yells.

"Chill out!" Justin calls, "I'll be out in a couple more minutes."

"Ugh, OK!" Alex storms back to her bedroom. Justin helps Max shower and vise versa. They get out, dry off, and get dressed. Max goes running to his room. Justin takes his and Max's clothes to the laundry room.

Max is sitting in his 3rd class not exactly paying attention to anything except for what he's thinking about, being what happened in the shower. He doodles trying to not have to think about studies, or what actually happened. He had sex with his older brother because they cuddled all night. He had fucking sex with his brother. His brother who for one is a nerd! He actually reads and studies, making him a nerd if not a geek. His older brother that has like 4 friends! That's like none to Max, 4 friends what is that? Here is his problem, Justin was good at what he did this morning and he is actually sexy. He has perfectly defined abs, toned arms, a perfect jaw line. Max has a sexy older brother. An older brother that has possibly had male to male sex before. But with who? He looks up to see what's going on seeing that not much has changed on the board of his History class. So back he goes to his doodles and thoughts.

Meanwhile, Justin is carefully taking notes for his geography class which he loves but hates. Interesting class in the concept that they learn about basic but also world geography. He too though has not stopped thinking about what happed between him and his cute little brother. He loved every last second of fucking his brother and getting sucked off but he knows that it is incest and its wrong, but it felt so good. Justin, he, himself has never done something that is so wrong feel so good. Something that pretty much the entire world would frown upon, feels so amazing and seem so right that it is wrong. Sex with his brother. That's all he has truly thought about all day and having the weekend at home, Alex gone with Harper, tonight being Friday till Sunday night. His parents out of town, something for the sub shop, which honestly he does not care about. It will be him and Max, home alone, from now till Sunday night. Two full days of fun. Just the two of them, time together. He stops what he was doing as a movie begins to play for class but his mind goes back to Max. Why did this actually happen?! he mentally screams he is my little brother! what was i thinking?! fucking my brother. he is cute but why would i do my brother? i hate him and same with him but we had sex this morning. a good friday morning but why did this happen? i have never had feelings like that for my brother before, why now? He continues to ponder.

Last class comes up and both Russo boys have study hall. Justin sits in the back with his assorted friends like the other seniors, with a mix of sophomores, juniors, and only a couple freshmen find seats. Max manages to claim a spot a few seats in front of Justin. Justin got lucky and got last seat. Zeke, his best friend, quickly turns around, "Max got back here."

"Where?" Justin leans over to see his brother actually working on homework.

"How'd a feshie get back so far?" Zeke grumbles.

"He's my freshman brother and you think I actually know?" Justin relaxes getting his stuff out of his bag.

"I don't know," Zeke grabs his stuff fully turning around so the two can work together, "Help a buddy out?"

"Sure," Justin leans ahead as they work on some random homework. Up ahead of them Max groans, spinning around to see a girl with long blonde braids, a bright pink v-neck on, sitting behind him. He sighs, noticing that she looks up. "Can we switch seats?"

"No," she keeps working.

"Look," he finds her name on her paper, "Sarah, I gotta switch with you. My friends are back there and we gotta work on a project for class together," Max makes up the quickest excuse he can think of.

"You're a freshmen. I don't think so," Sarah simply keeps working, "What class?"

"A new one, computer science, with different kinds of expirements and stuff," Max smiles.

"Oh."

"So can we switch?" Max whines a bit.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna."

"But we have too," Max looks over at Justin a tiny bit jealous of Zeke.

"Isn't he your brother?" Sarah looks up to see his face.

"Well, uhm. Yes," Max watches her stormy blue eyes.

"Then no we cannot switch because you'll be going to the same home tonight anyway," Sarah goes back to her work. Max sighs turning back around. Justin and Zeke both get up, sign out and both take the only two boys bathroom/locker passes. Max notices, grabbing for his planner and filling out a 15 minute pass to usually just the library but he adds locker and bathroom on it. He takes it up to the study hall manager, as she signs it and hands it back to him. Max smiles as he goes running out, backpack flung over his shoulder. He heads up to his locker throwing his bag in before heading towards where Justin and Zeke's lockers are, not seeing them he heads into the bathroom, pushing open the door to see Zeke shivering in Justin's grasps as he continues to suck Zeke's 7 1/2 inch cut. Max goes pale, backing himself against the wall, "Justin?!" Justin instantly stops at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Maxi, come here," Justin offers a hand, which Max takes kneeling next to him. "Fuck, Justin. I need some attention. Now!" Zeke insists.

"Zeke relax," Justin slowly begins to simply stroke Zeke's length as his lips attack Max's, getting moans from both sets of bright pink lips. Max slowly wraps his arms around Justin's neck. Justin wraps his free arm around Max's thin waist pulling him in close, half ignoring Zeke's demands for attention. "Justin! Lips over here," Zeke groans.

"Just wait, Maxi. Gotta take care of business I've already started," Justin quickly finishes his job on Zeke.

"FUCK! CUM-ming!" Zeke calls shooting his load all over Justin's face. Max takes his chance licking every last bit of Zeke's liquid off Justin's face. Justin pulls Max in slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. Max moans letting Justin take him over. Zeke recovers from his high not liking what he's seeing, "Justin? He's your brother!" Justin shrugs leaning against the wall, pulling Max closer, deepening the kiss. Max slips his arms around Justin's neck, tugging at Justin's hair. Justin slips his hands down into Max's boxers. "Justin!" Zeke says with fiery behind his voice. Justin spins himself and Max around so Max is pressed against the wall, his legs wrapped tight around Justin's waist. Zeke grabs both bathroom/locker passes, heads back to the study hall room signing both himself and Justin back in.

Max whines, pulling away, "Suck me too?"

"Now?" Justin pulls his hands from under the pair of boxers.

"You just did your best friend," Max pouts.

"Whom never retured the favor," Justin points to his own crotch. Max's eyes light up, unbuckling Justin's belt getting stopped. "Home," Justin holds onto Max's smaller hands.

"But?" Max stares at him.

"Hush," Justin presses a kiss to his forehead. Max pouts but relaxes against Justin's warm chest.


End file.
